Referring to FIG. 1, there is illustrated a typical device for forming eyelashes which a woman uses when forming her eyelashes upwardly to make them beautiful. The device has a scissors-like shape, and therefore if the device is operated by inserting a finger into a knob 1, a slide 3 having a pressure pad 2 attached thereto is moved upwardly along a guide rail 4.
That is to say, by the force transferred to the slide 3 through the knob 1 and a lever 5, the slide 3 is moved upwardly along the rail 4, and thereby the pressure pad 2 of the slide 3 is pressurized against a support member 6 to form the eyelashes upwardly to an angle.
Typically the above-mentioned device is made from steel such as stainless steel, or plastic. In the first case, although the steel device provides structural rigidity, it is uncomfortable due its coldness upon contact with the user's skin. In the second case, although the problem associated with coldness is largly solved, the device is apt to be broken down by the fact that the pressure pad attached to the tip of the slide applies extra-pressure to the support member when excessive force is applied to the knob.
Also, the device of the prior art increases manufacturing cost due to its structural complexity: and since both the thumb and index finger have to be used, operation of the device is troublesome.